New beginnig
by Hopefullydepressed
Summary: Maya made some big mistakes and paid the debt for them. She missed a year of school and spent that year in juvie. A fresh new start in a new school could mean a new beginnig. Does she deserve a second chance? Can she be forgiven?


Riley was doodling a rose in her history notebook when, Maya, the new student entered the class. The rumors preceded her at Abigail Adams High-school. Riley ignored every word she heard about Maya-Penelope Hart, because she always choose to see the good in people. But when she locked her eyes with the new girl's, a shiver of fear ran over her spine. The look in her eyes was colder than ice. She was short, really short, but her attitude made her look dangerous. Her blonde hair was full of blue stripes, the same color her eyes were. She was beautiful. Maya was dressed in a pair of ripped, black jeans, a dark blue tank top, which showed a line of skin above her jeans and a big black sweatshirt.

"Maya, Maya Hart." The girl presented herself and threw a paper on the teacher's desk. "My transfer letter." She went and threw herself on the chair right beside Riley.

"Hi, I am Riley Matthews." Smiled the girl at the newcomer, who just shrug her shoulders and ignored the other girl. "Hi..." tried again Riley. "I heard so many things about you." Maya sighed loudly and continued to ignore Riley's goofy smile. "Umm... I can..."

"Can you already shut up? Don't you get it that I'm ignoring you." Riley was shocked by the blonde's outburst. She just watched her dumbfounded with her mouth opened.

"I am sorry...I..I didn't want to bother you. Is just ...I thought...you ...that you would want..." Maya looked at her coldly and Riley finally got it. She doesn't want a friend,at least not her as friend.

"I met the new girl,Maya. She is in my history class." said Riley two hours later in the cafeteria. "She is the worst. So rude." Farkle snorted for a retained laugh. When her friend looked at him with anger he put a hand on his mouth to contain himself from laughing. "Sorry, Riles, but is the first time that you say something negative 'bout someone."

"Because she is like no one I know. I tried to speak to her and she ignored me. When I tried again she snaped at me like I am some kind of annoying bug."

"Maybe you were bugging her." Said Lucas as softly he could to not hurt her feelings.

"I wanted to show a welcoming face." Raised Riley her voice. "With all of this rumors,I wanted to be kind to her."

"Well what do you want from someone who just got out of juvie?" Asked Zay sarcastically.

"What she did to get in juvie?" intervened Isadora. "Did she sell drugs?"

"I heard she killed her boyfriend." Said Zay smiling at the oportunity to gossip. "And that she slept with a director or something to get out sooner."

"You two are ridiculous, you know?" Smiled Lucas at his friends. "These are just rumors. Maybe she wasn't even in juvie."

"Nope, that's a certain thing. I heard fro a friend who is friend with a guy who's girlfriend goes to her old school." Continued Zay with a smug smile on his face.

"I think this rumors are ridiculous."Stayed Lucas certain on his position.

"Is she tattoed or pierced or something?" Asked Zay from Riley, totally ignoring Lucas. Sometimes he was hungry for gossip.

"Not anywhere I seen." replied Riley. "And Lucas, I seen her and I think ...maybe some rumors could be true." Farkle snorted again.

"Hon, that girl already made you believe in bad. Other people couldn't in sixteen years of your life."

"Farkle, you hadn't saw what I saw." Shuddered Riley with words that she said.

"Well I see." said Lucas "Because the counselor asked me to show her aroud."

"When?" Asked Riley to passionate.

"In ten minutes. Wish me luck guys." said Lucas a little less confident than he was, when he accepted.

"You are so dead." Whisper-yelled Zay at his best friend.

"Can you give a me a goodbye kiss?" Asked Isadora in an exaggerate flrity voice. Riley throw her a dirty look and then turned her attention back to Lucas.

"You don't have to do this..."

"I'll be fine. You are all exaggerating." He got up and cleaned up his tray. "See you later guys."

"Or not." yelled Zay back. "If you won't die." said Farkle laughing.

Lucas left his friends in the cafeteria and went to met the girl, about whom everybody spoke. She was standing there in front of the library door so small and fragile, yet so threatening. He watched her,from distance for some long seconds. Every person who walked in that door, spent some seconds looking at her. All judgmental looks. Maya ignored them naturally and watched her watch every often. The only sign that she was nervous.

"Maya Hart?" Asked Lucas , when he finally made the courage to walk to her.

"Yeah." Maya responded coldly.

"I'm Lucas, Lucas Friar. The principal asked me to show you around."

"You are the nerd who will show me around?" Aked the blonde looking at him from head to toes.

"I prefer the term geek." Said Lucas with a smug smile and made some steps down the hallway.

"You are not coming?" Asked the Lucas when Maya didn't follow him.

"Oh. Coming."

On their way on the school hallway,Lucas started to tell her some facts about the school.

"...And the school was named after, Abigail Adams,the wife of..."

"Stop,cowboy. You really think that I care about this stupid school's history?"

"Not really, but better than an awkward silence." Laughed Lucas nervously and so started Maya to laugh. She had a beautiful and happy laugh, the kinf that lighten up your day. A strong, husky and sexy laugh.

"Okay, Huckleberry, abouy what do you wanna talk, except school?"

"Huckleberry?"

"I bet you wanna know, if really killed my father." Said Maya totally ignoring his question.

"Your father? Here I was curious if you killed your abusive boyfriend. You were really busy ,weren't you ma'am?" Laughed Lucas, not believing none of the rumors.

"No, no,no first I killed my father and just then I went after my boyfriend adn in-between I sold drugs and I was a prostitute too." She said all of this with the most sincere voice that was ever heard in a lie. Lucas was impressed by her humor.

"A normal day in Maya's life."

"You know, Huckleberry, I like you. No, don't you dare too blush, I might fall for you and your freaking inocence."

"I'm pretty sure, I am already half in love with you,cold-blooded-criminal." Said Lucas with a huge smile on his lips.

"Aren't you afraid that i'll kill you in your sleep?"

"Will you?" Lucas pushed her a little by her arm." Cuz I might sleep from tonight with the light on."

"How cute. It will make easier to catch you."

The two teenagers laughed as they walked down the hallway. Maya was happy that she met someone who wasnt superficial and saw right through her walls. It was really comforting after the long glares she received all day. When they seperated their ways Lucas gathered enough courage to ask for her number.

"Sorry, I ain't have a cellphone."

"You don't say this, just to escape from me."

"No... You are nice and inocent and in an egoistical way I really need you in my around me."

"Find me in one way or another, Maya Hart. Don't be a stranger."

"I'll see you around, Lucas Friar." And she watched him walking away, with a huge grin on her face.


End file.
